


RWBY Spins the bottle

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Team RWBY and team JNPR are joined by Coco, Velvet, Sun and Neptune in a game of spin the bottle.





	RWBY Spins the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I figured I'd write something a bit more lighthearted than my usual stuff. Thanks for taking the time to check this out, and I might end up doing more stuff like this.

“Is everybody here?” Yang asked, as the people who were there were sitting in a broken circle on team RWBY’s dormitory room floor. Ruby sat beside Blake and Weiss, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren sitting in the circle going anti-clockwise from Weiss. After Ren was Sun and Neptune and then a space for three people before it circle looped back to Blake.

“We’re still waiting for Coco and Velvet.” Ruby told her sister, as the blonde waited at the door.

“Not for much longer.” They heard a voice call out, moments before Coco came swaggering into the room, along with her rabbit Faunus partner. Coco took her seat on the floor beside Neptune, before Velvet sat beside her, and finally Yang sat between Blake and Velvet, completing the circle of the twelve people.

“Okay sis! What are the rules?” Ruby asked, excited to get started. Everybody turned to look at her.

“Ruby, how do you not know the rules to ‘spin the bottle’? Have I taught you nothing?” Yang asked. Her sister simply shrugged, as she sighed. “Alright, we each take turns to spin the bottle. Say I went first, and I spun the bottle, I would have to kiss whoever the neck of the bottle was pointing at. Once I have kissed them, we proceed clockwise in the circle, so Velvet would go next, and then we just repeat.” Yang explained to her sister.

“Okay… how do I win?” Ruby asked.

“What? Ruby, nobody wins!” Yang told her, shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

“Oh… well what if I don’t want to kiss the person?” The silver-eyed girl asked.

“Will you stop with the questions dolt?” Weiss snapped. “You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on. Those are the rules!” Weiss told her. Ruby giggled at Weiss’s cute annoyed face, as she nodded.

“Well, Weiss, since you love this game so much, why don’t you go first?” yang suggested, placing an empty glass bottle in the middle of the circle. 

“Fine, I will.” Weiss told her, as she gave the bottle a careful spin. “I don’t know why you’re all so immature about this. It’s only a kiss. It’s not like…” Weiss stopped talking as soon as the bottle stopped spinning. The heiress gulped, as she looked up to see that the bottle was pointing at Jaune. The boy had never looked so smug.

“Well, snow angel, this must be fate…” Jaune told her, trying to act suave as he puckered his lips.

“I am NOT kissing vomit boy!” Weiss yelled, as she went to spin again.

“You have to!” Yang reminded her, chuckling.

“Those are the rules…!” Ruby giggled, as Weiss shot her a terrifying death glare.

Mumbling curses under her breath, Weiss leaned into the blond man. Jaune smiled up at her, as she hesitated a few times, before eventually leaning in and pressing her lips against his, giving him the briefest amount of contact possible, barely even a peck on the lips before pulling away again.

“Yay! Well done Weiss!” Ruby cheered, as a very red-faced heiress sat back down, avoiding eye contact with a very satisfied Jaune, while Pyrrha shot Weiss a subtle but menacing envious glare. 

“Alright Ruby, you to go.” Yang told her sister. Ruby nodded, as she spun the bottle, looking a little anxious as it slowed down, before eventually stopping on somebody.

Pyrrha. That wasn’t too bad. She looked up and saw the redhead blushing, clearly not expecting to have been involved so soon in the game. Nevertheless, she smiled up at Ruby, as the younger girl made her way over to Pyrrha. The girl’s lips touched Pyrrha’s, lingering for a second as Ruby savored her first kiss, before the two eventually parted.

“Aw! My little sis’s first kiss!” Yang squealed, hugging Ruby as she tried to sit back down on the floor, all while Pyrrha’s cheeks glowed as red as her hair.

With Yang distracted fighting with her sister, Blake took the liberty to spin the bottle, watching it intently as if trying to intimidate it to land on somebody she wouldn’t entirely mind kissing, until it eventually stopped.

“Heh, what are the odds…?” Sun joked, as he looked down at the bottle pointing at him.

“One in twelve…” Blake deadpanned. 

Still, she didn’t even hesitate to get up and make her way over to Sun, pressing her lips passionately against his in a deep and heated kiss. The other ten students were shocked, with Yang and Nora cheered Blake on as she only deepened the kiss, grabbing Sun by his shirt as she dominated his mouth with hers, before eventually pulling away. The cat girl’s cheeks turned even redder than Pyrrha’s, as she realsied that she had gotten carried away with herself.

“Yang, go…” Blake muttered, holding her bright red embarrassed face in her hands as Yang spun the bottle. Blake looked down, and saw the bottle pointed at herself.

The blonde grinned at her Faunus partner, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Blake’s rolled her eyes, blushing a little again, as she allowed Yang to gently take her face in her hand before locking their lips together in a deep and seductive kiss that took Blake’s breath away, before eventually releasing her face and continuing with the game.

“Velvet, you’re next.” Yang told her, smirking at a still flustered Blake. The rabbit Faunus nodded, hesitating before she spun the bottle. The brunette anxiously watched it spin, slow down, and eventually land on Ruby.

Velvet gave Ruby a faint smile, as the cute young redhead smiled back, beckoning the rabbit Faunus over to her. Velvet bit her lip as she crawled over to Ruby, before leaning in, allowing Ruby to be the one to close the distance between their lips and kiss her first.

“Atta girl, Rubes!” Yang cheered, as she high-fived her sister, while Coco playfully tapped Velvet’s shoulder with her fist.

“You did good.” The brunette assured her Faunus partner, who smiled up at her. Velvet had always been shy, especially when it came to intimacy, though the same could not be said for Coco, who was all too eager to spin the bottle. “Now watch and learn.” She added, as the bottle slowed its spinning.

“Hey, it’s me!” Nora remarked when the bottle landed on herself, looking up to see Coco right in front of her. The brunette closed the gap between their lips, kissing the ginger girl gently at first, before parting their lips.

“You call that a kiss?” Nora asked. Before Coco could respond, she was practically tackled to the floor by the ginger girl, who proceeded to straddle the Brunette’s hips. Coco was unable to protest, as Nora smashed their lips together in an intense clash of lips, tongues and teeth, the madly passionate kiss lasting seemingly forever. Coco eventually got used to it, wrapped her arms around Nora, and Nora was just about to thrust her hand up Coco’s shirt when ren pulled her off.

“Okay, Nora. Remember that your boyfriend’s right here…” A clearly embarrassed Ren told his girlfriend, as she apologized, though still giggling, very proud of herself before kissing Ren on the lips.

“Hey! No unauthorized kissing!” Yang told the couple, who looked annoyed but eventually both sat back down.

“What exactly was I supposed to learn from that?” Velvet asked Coco, who was adjusting her clothing, admittedly also a little flustered form Nora’s boldness. She answered her partner’s question with a scowl, as the rabbit girl giggled in amusement, Coco’s usually cool and collected demeanor broken.

“Shall we continue with the game?” Pyrrha suggested, eager for her turn, hoping optimistically that it would land on Jaune.

“Sure.” Yang told her, as she gestured for Neptune to spin the bottle. The blue-haired man did, watching as it spun and eventually landed on the blond monkey Faunus next to him.

Neptune looked over at Sun sheepishly, as the two leaned in to each other to kiss. Weiss and Blake glared at Sun and Neptune respectively in jealousy, while Yang wolf whistled, as the two men continued to make out for several more seconds, before eventually parting.

“That was good…” Neptune commented, while Sun gave him a smirk and a wink.

“Alright! Next person…” Blake interrupted the tender moment, only to realise that the next person was Sun, and she would have to watch him kiss somebody else again.

“If you insist…” Sun muttered, spinning the bottle in the middle of the circle, watching it continue to spin until it landed pointing at Yang. 

The two blondes smirked at each other, nobody noticing Blake’s expression change from jealousy to excitement as she watched the two people she liked most lock lips. It was like a dream for the cat Faunus to watch her pair make out, ending with Yang giving Sun’s ass a playful spank.

“Are you ok, Blake? You look really red…” Ruby asked, making Blake’s cheeks turned event redder as everybody looked at her.

“I’m fine…” She replied, not daring to meet Yang’s gaze and see that smug grin on her face. 

“If you say so, kitty cat.” Yang told her, using the nickname she knew annoyed Blake and earning an annoyed glare.

Never having been one to beat around the bush, Ren spun the bottle in the middle, while Nora looked excited and hopeful when it looked like it might land on her, only to be disappointed when it ended up spinning just past her and pointing at Pyrrha.

“NOOO!” Nora cried out, startling the rest of the group as Ren leaned across her to kiss Pyrrha, only for the ginger girl to move between them. “No! I forbid it!” Nora told Ren, making a few of the other members chuckle in amusement.

“But you kissed Coco…” Ruby pointed out.

“I don’t care!” Nora insisted, still holding Ren back. However, the man just about managed to make brief contact with Pyrrha’s lips, giving her a light kiss before sitting bac down.

“See? No harm done.” Ren told her, as the ginger girl turned to grab Pyrrha by the collar.

“Hands. Off. My. Man. Nikos.” Nora growled, as the red-haired girl gulped, nodding in fear of her teammate. “Alright! My turn!” Nora squealed excitedly, quickly having switched her attitude.

She spun the bottle, with everybody hoping that it wouldn’t land on them, all a little terrified of Nora now after her little outburst. The unfortunate individual that the bottle chose ended up being Velvet. Nora grinned, as the poor rabbit Faunus let out a faint whimper, backing away from the ginger maniac, but to no avail.

“Come to mama…” Nora laughed manically, as she dove at the brunette, crashing their lips together as she dominantly kissed the bunny girl. The rest of the group watched in awe as Velvet slowly came to enjoy the kiss, despite Nora giving her little opportunity to breathe. She seemed to be just about relaxing when Nora hastily pulled away, giving the rabbit girl another playful kiss on the nose, before giggling and taking back her seat, leaving the bewildered Faunus breathless.

“T-T-That w-was….” Velvet stammered, her cheeks bright red as she avoided eye contact with anybody, simply reaching up to touch her lips, admittedly a little disappointed that the sensational kiss had ended.

Nora simply giggled at the embarrassed girl’s reaction, as she gestured for Pyrrha to spin the bottle next. The green-eyed girl quickly did so, eagerly hoping that it would land on June, only to be let down upon seeing it land just past him, at Weiss. the heiress sighed.

“I thought my turn was over?” Weiss complained at having to kiss somebody else, clearly more uncomfortable with the game than she thought she would be.

“That’s not how the game works…” Ruby reminded her, getting an ice-cold glare as Pyrrha leaned over to Weiss. the pair kissed for a few seconds, and Pyrrha was about to pull away, only for Weiss to lean in to extend the kiss, much to everybody’s surprise. Realizing what she had done, the heiress quickly pulled back, eager to move on.

“Last but not least, Jaune.” Yang announced, as the blond moved to spin the bottle, just as Weiss stood up to leave.

“I have to go.” Weiss explained, only to be pulled back down to the floor by Ruby.

“You’re not getting away that easily!” Her team leader informed her. “If it lands on you, you’re kissing Jaune again!” Ruby instructed, as the man spun the bottle, while Weiss mumbled something under her breath about it being stupid game anyway. The white-haired girl watched the bottle spin, along with everybody else, until it eventually landed on somebody.

“Oh…” Pyrrha muttered, as she saw the bottle pointing at her, expertly masking the feelings of absolute joy and delight she felt inside of herself. This was the single best thing that could have possibly happened to her.

“I can spin again if you don’t want to do it Pyrrha.” Jaune offered. The redhead sighed.

“I suppose if it’s in the rules, then we have to…” She reasoned, using the game as an excuse to fulfil her fantasy.

Pyrrha made sure to make the kiss last as long as possible, holding the back of Jaune’s head to force him to continue to kiss her long after he initially made to pull away. She prolonged the heavenly kiss for as long as she could, until she needed to stop for breath, finally letting Jaune go.

“Wow, that was pretty good!” Jaune exclaimed. 

“Maybe we could do it again sometime…?” Pyrrha suggested, making her partner laugh.

“Heh, yeah, good one Pyrrha.” He chuckled, much to his teammates dismay that he had thought she was joking.

“So, are we done?” Ruby asked. 

“We can play another round if you all want…?” Yang offered, although nobody seemed all that keen.

“I’d say we’ve all humiliated ourselves enough for one night.” Weiss argued as most of the group nodded in agreement.

“Speak for yourself!” Nora shot back, grinning over at Coco and Velvet.

“Anyway, I’m sure we all had fun!” Ruby announced. “Maybe we can do this again sometime, but perhaps with a less embarrassing game…” She suggested. Everybody agreed, open to the idea of another fun game, as they sat in the circle teasing one another for their respective kisses.


End file.
